monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Livestream Catalog
This article contains a list of all tracks played on the Uncaged and Instinct livestreams, which reveal whether Monstercat considers a song in their catalog to belong on either Uncaged or Instinct. The list should not contain any songs featured on compilations after the Uncaged/Instinct split, nor any songs uploaded to either the Uncaged or Instinct YouTube channels after the split. (This allows for the inclusion of any songs on EPs or LPs that have not been uploaded to YouTube or included on compilations) Songs featured on Uncaged livestream * Notaker - Infinite * Karma Fields - Sweat (SOULJI Remix) * Rootkit - Ambush * Aero Chord - Resistance * Dirtyphonics & Sullivan King - Hammer * Hellberg - The Girl (Stonebank Remix) (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * PIXL - Broken Bones (feat. Cassandra Kay) * Lets Be Friends - FTW * Hush - Tentakel * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin (KOVEN Remix) * Varien - My Prayers Have Become Ghosts * Muzzy - Get Crazy * Delta Heavy & Dirty Audio - Stay (feat. HOLLY) * Gareth Emery & Standerwick - Saving Light (Notaker Remix) (feat. HALIENE) * Karma Fields - Build the Cities (feat. Kerli) * Aero Chord - Surface * PIXL & Pairanoid - Bring It * Savoy - Your Time (feat. KIELY) * Tristam - Till It's Over * Going Quantum & Psychic Type - Rare * San Holo - New Sky * Muzzy - Get Crazy (AgNO3 Remix) * Stonebank - Holding On to Sound (feat. Concept) * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (Bluescreens Remix) * Au5 - Atlantis * Botnek & I See Monstas - Deeper Love * Fractal - Spection * Pegboard Nerds - Heartbit (Sikdope Remix) (feat. Tia Simone) * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin (V!RTU Remix) * Au5 - Inside (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Astronaut & EYES - Pinball (Dubsidia Remix) * Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing * 7 Minutes Dead - The Passing * Rogue & Tristam - One * Astronaut - Champions (Volant Remix) (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) * Stonebank - Lift You Up (feat. EMEL) * Bishu - Bomb (feat. LeyeT) * Snails & Pegboard Nerds - Deep in the Night (Dion Timmer Remix) * Dion Timmer - Panic * Pegboard Nerds & NGHTMRE - Superstar (feat. Krewella) * SOULJI - Stress (feat. Tylor Maurer) * Grabbitz - Ballin' * Direct - Parallax * Eminence - Shapes & Shifts * Hellberg & Deutgen & Splitbreed - Collide (Astronaut & Barely Alive Remix) * F.O.O.L - Distorted Reality * Astronaut & Far Too Loud - War (Diskord Remix) Songs featured on Instinct livestream * Televisor - Neon * Rezonate - What We Want (feat. Aloma Steele) * Aero Chord - Kid's Play * Eminence - Where The Light Is * Direct - Scars (feat. Devin Santi) * Pegboard Nerds - Melodymania * MYRNE - Confessions (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * WRLD - By Design * Televisor - Break Loose (feat. Splitbreed) * Pegboard Nerds - Downhearted (feat. Jonny Rose) * INTERCOM - Decoy World (feat. Park Avenue) * Rogue - Night After Night * Nigel Good - No Way Back Up (feat. Illuminor) * WRLD - Fighter * Grabbitz - Intermission * Mr FijiWiji - Yours Truly (JIKES Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Aruna & Rameses B - Ready To Go (feat. KINGDØMS) * Hellberg & Rich Edwards - Ashes (Burn Your Love) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Eminence - Falling Stars * Rogue - Moments (feat. Meg Dean) * Puppet - To Be Alive (feat. Aaron Richards) * Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin * Varien - Kamisama (feat. Miyoki) * Hellberg & Rich Edwards - Hands of Time (feat. Jonny Rose) * Rezonate - Prelude (feat. Austin Rafuse) * Eminence & RedMoon - Changes (feat. Holly Drummond) * Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - Tonight (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Direct & Labisch - Make a Move (feat. Openwater) * Puppet & Foria - I'm Here * Hellberg - The Girl (Anevo Remix) (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) * Mr FijiWiji & Soulero - Nebula * Direct - Memory (Mr FijiWiji Remix) (feat. Holly Drummond) * Rameses B - Broken Trust * Direct - Memory (feat. Holly Drummond) * PIXL - Sadbot * Laszlo - Supernova * Astronaut - Champions (WRLD Remix) (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) * Soupandreas - Sprite * Rameses B - Never Forget * DROELOE - Bon Voyage * Tut Tut Child - Autonomy (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Rogue - Perfect Views * Grant - Weapon (feat. Baum) * Summer Was Fun - Love Back On (feat. Emelie Cyréus) * Favright - Taking Over (Synchronice Remix) (feat. Cassandra Kay) * Rezonate - X-Ray (feat. JHYVE) * Notaker - Just Close Your Eyes * Rameses B - Neon Rainbow (feat. Anna Yvette) * TwoThirds - Waking Dreams (feat. Laura Brehm) * Varien - Sacred Woods (feat. Skyelle) * Astronaut - Rain (MitiS Remix) * Laszlo - Home (feat. Richard Caddock)